Chrono Trigger 2
by Jay Chains
Summary: this is Chapter 1 killer of time and the chapter is going to be divided into five parts. well i hope you like the first part


  
Chrono Trigger 2  
  
  
Chapter 1 Killer of time  
part 1 of 5  
  
Voice- ........Jay .......It is time Jay............Jay............  
  
Jay- Who are you............What do you want?  
  
Voice- Don't worry Jay all your questions will beanswered........ but  
when it comes don't use your power.........Use your mind.......  
  
Jay- But what is happening..........  
  
Voice- You are still confused about who you are..............Don't worry....  
...... You will find out soon enough.................. Jay ...............Jay..  
..a Chrono Trigger..................  
  
Jay- Chrono trigger, who are you??  
  
Voice- Jay....................Jay............................Jay......  
................  
  
Cass- Jay....................Jay wake up!!!  
  
  
((2001 AD))  
(((Jay's House at night)))  
  
  
I woke up to find Cass sitting on the side of my bed.  
  
Cass- It's about time you woke up sleepy head. It is about time for you to got  
to bed, not to wake up  
  
I leaned up as i looked at Cass she had brown hair that came to the middle of   
her back and she was tall as me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.  
  
Jay-*yawn* well I have not got any sleep lately. So how was your day?  
  
Cass- Could have been better. If you was there you know....  
  
Jay- well i had to go back to Abbeville to pick up some school records.  
  
Cass- Oh,....ok well i have to head back home for supper, ok.  
  
Jay- Ok, I will call later tonight ok.  
  
Cass- ok talk to you then, bye.  
  
Jay- Bye   
  
As Cass left my brother came in the room and threw me a letter.  
  
Jay's Bro- here B. this came for you.  
  
  
I opened the letter as i started reading to myself  
  
Dear Jay,   
  
Meet me behind the K-mart tonight at 10:00, come alone  
  
unknown person  
  
I looked at the clock as it read 9:45.  
  
Jay- mabye i should go.  
  
I went and put my shoes on as i walkded outside and got into my car and drove  
off. I arrived at k-mart a couple of minutes later. I looked at the clock as  
it read 10:01. I got out of my car and walked a couple of step's when i herd a  
voice.  
  
Voice- So you are the Third Chrono Trigger.  
  
I turned around to see a cloaked figure.  
  
Jay- who are you.....  
  
figure- Just call me a freind..... You don't know who you are, do you?????  
  
Jay- i know i am Jay but i don't know about no Chrono Trigger...  
  
figure-*sigh* let me explain........ a Chrono trigger is a Assassin of time.   
You have a power. That power is the power to time travel through things called  
gates. These gates lead you to a same place in a different Era in time.  
  
Jay- yeah..... ok.. but....what does that havet to do with me???  
  
Figure-..............  
  
Jay- Speak tell me.  
  
Figure- Here..... this is a key called a gate key. It will opent he gates to  
different era's.  
  
He threw me the gate key as i caught it. I looked at the key and looked back up.  
I put the gate key in my pocket and as i got back in the car and drove off.  
  
  
((1001 AD))  
(((Crono's house)))  
  
Crono sat up in his bed as he looked at his gate key. wondering how is freinds were  
in the other era's. Frog, Robo, Ayla and Magus. He started remembering the times   
they spent together. Crono's mom then came walking in the room.  
  
Crono's mom- Honey, You have a visitor.  
  
Crono- who is it?  
  
Crono's mom- I don't know.   
  
From behind Crono's mom appeared Schala. Crono's eyes widen as he saw her.  
  
Crono- Schala, your alive, mom could you please excuse us.  
  
Crono's mom- yes dear.  
  
Crono's mom then leaves the room.  
  
Schala- My you have grown since the ocean palace.  
  
Crono- Well i was hired as General of of the guard at Guardia castle. They keep me   
busy alot you know. How did you get here?  
  
Schala- it is a long story, when the Ocean Palace was about to blow, I created a   
Gate with all the strenth i had and made it to this time.  
  
Crono- when did you arrive?  
  
Schala- 3 weeks ago..... And we have a problem. some one is after you..  
  
Crono- what??!!!  
  
Schala-..........Chrono Trigger is a termed used in zeal for assassin of time.   
You are one of the Chrono trigger.  
  
Crono- why would some one want me because of that.  
  
Schala- You and 2 other people have the power to destroy all that is evil in all  
the entire universes times. I am also a Chrono trigger.  
  
Crono- What about the third chrono Trigger.  
  
Schala- he is a boy about the same age as you in 2001 AD  
  
Crono- how are we going to get to him????  
  
Schala yawned before her next words.  
  
Schala- *yawn* Can we talk tomorrow i am tired and *yawn* i have to get some sleep.  
  
Crono- ok  
  
Crono and Schala then walked down the stairs so Crono could show schala a place to sleep.  
  
((2001 AD))  
(((Liz's dojo on mainstreet)))  
  
  
I sat over at Liz's dojo after a sword Round with liz  
  
Jay- man liz, have you ever had a weird dream???  
  
Liz- well the dream of me starting my own ninga dojo, It inspired me.  
  
Jay- no a dream of someone just calling you out and telling you stuff.  
  
Liz- no. I can't say I have ever had a dream like that.  
  
Jay- oh well,  
  
That is when Chris walked in the front door.  
  
Chris- here you go liz. the sword from rikira.  
  
Chris then handed liz a package. I looked at it as it was shaped long ways.  
  
Liz- thanks Chris i will see you tonight.  
  
Chris left as i gave liz a weird look.  
  
Jay- tonight, what is going on between you two.  
  
Liz smiled as she showed me a ring on her finger.  
  
Jay- kewl i am happy for you.  
  
Liz- thanks, if it was not for this Dojo i would not have met him........oh and  
this is for you.  
  
Liz handed me the box as I opened it to pull out a black and sword case. I pulled  
out the sword. It had a silver metal looking blade. It also had Japanesse writing on  
the red and blue handle.  
  
Jay- Oh my god, she is a beaut. What is it called.  
  
Liz- That is the katana tenshi, but for short it is called the katana angel. it   
Protects whoever's name is on it.  
  
Jay- you mean, my name is on it. japanesse on the handle.  
  
Liz- yep. My grandfather came and saw how hard you worked. So he took the Katana Tenshi   
and placed your name on it. he also has a dojo in Japan and he wants you to come and  
train with him. he wanted to know if you wanted to go in 2 days.  
  
Jay- sure i can be packed by then.  
  
Liz- Chris is going, why don't you invite Cass??  
  
Jay- ok i will call her when i get home.  
  
Liz- well ok, i have to go anyway right now, enjoy the katana tenshi.  
  
Jay- ok bye liz  
  
Liz- bye  
  
I picked up my stuff and the katana tenshi and went outside and got in my car and drove off.  
  
  
(((Later that night at Jay's house)))  
  
I sat in my chair as i lokked at the gate key. I thought out loud to myself.  
  
Jay- he said the key will open gates, but where do i find these so called gates.  
  
I sighed as i layed the gate key down and looked at my katana tenshi and picked it  
up and started to polish it.  
  
Jay- This sword must have a heck of a history behind it. I will have to ask Liz's  
grandfather about it......*yawn* It is getting late.  
  
I looked at the clock and said to myself  
  
Jay- I have to head to bed.  
  
I cut the light out and headed straight to bed as i feel asleep.  
  
end of part 1 of 5 of chapter one  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR NOTE  
  
well i hope you guys enjoyed the first part of chapter one killer of time this is the   
fanfic i wrote and i hope every one likes it   
  
in the next part  
-----crono lucca and schala use the epoch  
-----Jay meet's some one on the plane to Japan  
  
  
  
  
yet another author not  
yes the jay in the story is me i am part of the story.  
well i hope you guys send me what you think about this part of the story so far.   
i am warning you it is going to be a long story   
a very long story   
well i will catch you guys later  
goodnight   
  
Jay Chains  
  
  
  
  



End file.
